


Picture Perfect Little Family

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last night of Blaine's first tour, he brings a very special guest on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Little Family

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked nervously as Blaine shrugged on his jacket. “The crowd might recognize her and it might get out of hand."

Blaine smiled, stretching his arms and flexing his fingers. “She’s fine. She’s with Santana and Sam and security knows who she is. If things get crazy, they’re going to pull her out of there and bring her back to you. And she asked to watch the show from the audience, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, slumping against the wall. “I know. I just worry."

His husband smiled at him, coming close and giving him a kiss. “I know. That’s why I love you."

"You love me because I’m a worrywart?"

Blaine's stubbly cheek pressed against his and he could feel him smiling as he whispered in his ear. “Because you care and love her so much. About both of us, really."

"Well, I did marry you and I am her fath—"

The dressing room door slammed open and Artie wheeled in, rolling his eyes at their compromised position. It was only then that Kurt realized that Blaine had wedged his knee between his legs. “I swear to God, the best thing about this tour being over is going to be not having to see you two getting it on. I would have thought that would have stopped after high school but clearly I was wrong."

"Clearly," Blaine teased, pulling away from Kurt but not until he gave him another kiss. “How much time?"

"Five minutes. Go pee. Kurt, come on." Artie left the room to make sure the band was changed and ready. Kurt stayed behind, pulling Blaine close, their foreheads pressed together.

"I’m really proud of you. The tour’s been amazing, the new songs are amazing." He kissed Blaine’s forehead, a ritual that started the first night of the tour and he was sure would continue with the second. Because there was no way there wouldn’t be a second. “Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart."

"I’ll do what I can," Blaine replied as Artie rolled past the open door, a judgmental look on his face. He took Kurt’s hand in his and led him out and towards the stage. “Let’s do this."

————-

From where Kurt was standing in the wings, he had the perfect view of where Santana and Sam were with her. They stood behind her, creating a protective barrier from the crowd as she stood on the base of rail and rested her little elbows on it, staring up at Blaine adoringly with a giant grin on her face. She may have been Kurt’s biologically, but she was Blaine’s little buddy and the two were inseparable. 

Kurt had to remind himself that this was the last stop on the tour so he should probably watch Blaine and not her. But she was so cute, singing along and air drumming. It wasn’t until Blaine started to play the song that he had written for him that he really fell into the show and watched his gorgeous husband perform for the sold-out crowd. He caught the little looks thrown his way and the sly smiles.

Blaine started another number, a slightly cheesy pop song that Kurt thought was a bit gimmicky but the fans seemed to love the gimmick. Granted, if Kurt had been in the audience and not Blaine’s husband, he would have loved it too. Because halfway through this song, Blaine pulled someone from the audience and sang to them. It had become really competitive, people made t-shirts, tweeted pictures of themselves, held up signs (until the venue security took them away), screamed relentlessly until the lucky person had been chosen.

Blaine was bopping around the stage, dancing like the dork Kurt knew he was as he reached the bridge of the song and pointed into the audience and security came over to lift the person over the rail. 

"Oh, my God—" Kurt gasped, eyes wide.

The crowd went insane, at first because of how little she is, Blaine had been picking teenagers or younger adults. But this was so obviously a kid that they were all cooing at him for his choice. They got why she was picked. This was something she’d remember for the rest of her life. Then a few of them recognized her and a low murmur goes through the audience as who the girl was was passed around.

"So—" The crowd cheered, drowning out Blaine as he tried to speak. He pressed a finger to his lips to silence them. The band was still playing, smiling at them. “So, since is this is the last night of the tour and I know you’ve already met my lovely husband—" More cheers which left Kurt flattered and a bit confused. A lot of Blaine’s fans hadn’t liked him much when the tour started. "—I’d like you to meet our lovely daughter."

The noise was deafening. She gripped Blaine’s hand and he wrapped his free hand around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. He pulled her towards the keyboard and he resumed singing, nudging her arm until she began to play with him. Kurt could tell she was nervous but her huge smile lit up her face as she played the keys along with her daddy. He glanced down at Sam and Santana who, like the rest of the audience, were almost crying over how cute they were together.

"And piano solo!" Blaine cried out and she took over the entire keyboard, much like she did when they played on their piano at home. Her hands may have been small, but she was good and her speed made up for any physical limitations.

Kurt felt someone tug on his arm and he looked down at Artie. “Security wants her to stay back here after this, okay?"

"Got it!" Kurt yelled over the music. Blaine was singing again, the final chorus of the song, and Kurt could see that she was singing along with him now. He smiled, still not really believing that they had been this lucky in their life together. She was eleven now and in a few years, the idea of being pulled on stage by her Daddy would be abhorrent and embarrassing. But now he and Blaine (and a couple thousand people and who knows how many on the internet) would both have a precious memory of Blaine serenading their little girl on stage.

The song ended and Blaine wrapped her up in a big hug, her legs dangling above the ground. Kurt didn’t know what he was whispering in her ear but as he turned, their eyes met and he could see tears forming. Blaine set her down so she could go backstage to Kurt but she instead hugged him around the waist, eliciting an ‘Awww!’ from the crowd. He cradled her in his arms, and after a moment, waved Kurt to come onstage. 

Kurt stared wide-eyed as Artie pushed him out of the wings and into the light. He came to them, tucking Blaine’s shoulder under his arm as she realized he was there too and unwound an arm from Blaine and around him. Blaine was sweaty and gross, the gel of his hair dripping down his forehead, neck, and back but Kurt didn’t care as he kissed Blaine’s forehead. The lights of cameras going off combined with the lights of stage were almost blinding.

"Love you," Kurt mouthed at Blaine.

"Love you too," he mouthed back. 

His eyes were really wet now and he had a show to finish. They would talk (and probably cry) later in the privacy of the tour bus. Kurt drew her away from him and she practically skipped off the stage as the crowd cheered for her. In the darkness of backstage, he picked her up and hugged her tightly. 

"Did I do okay, Papa?" she asked in Kurt’s ear as Blaine was speaking into the microphone, composing himself as he introduced the next song.

"You were more than okay. You were perfect, baby."


End file.
